cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Akrie/Cookie Run's Popularity Contest: City of Wizards Edition!
There's hundreds of players playing Cookie Run everyday, and you may be wondering: which combis are the most popular? There are two popular categories: Coins and Points. People strive to either try to collect the most coins each run (which is not recorded) or points (which is recorded), so they tend to use combis that they know that will generate them the most coins and points per run. Remember, people will usually make the combis slightly differently, and not every one of them is the same. Coins We'll start with Coins. It's going to be a very small category, as people tend to just use a couple of Cookies and a few treasures to try to attain the most coins earned per run. This is pretty simple. Cheesecake Cookie can generate a lot of coins with her Coin Firework Parties ability, and Buttercream Choco Cookie will add a 25% Coin Bonus at the end. The Coin Scale will convert any and all your points into Coins, and the Stuffed Elephant Money Box will give you extra points for Coins. The Golden Magic Flower Pot will ensure that Buttercream Choco Cookie will still have Coins to gather via Coin Flowers, and it also gives a 10% Coin Bonus at the end. A lot of people tend to use this combi in Escape from the Oven, as it's an easy and relaxing stage to farm Coins on. Alternatively, you can replace a Golden Magic Flower pot with another Stuffed Elephant Money Box. If you do not have a Stuffed Elephant Money Box, a Random Colored Jelly Scrub will still work. Paprika Punching Bag's Yellow Seeds is a good alternative for the Golden Magic Flower Pot. Personal Opinion: I'd normally replace the Golden Magic Flower Pot with a Stoic Piece of the Moon, because I treat Coin farming as XP farming as well with Double XP as the Moon gives both Coin and XP bonus and I haven't really seen much of a difference between Coin totals when using a Paprika Punching Bag's Yellow Seeds or another Stuffed Elephant Money Box. Points Oh boy. Now we're entering the "meat" of the blog - there are MANY ways to gather points in the game. There is no best combi, just play with the one you feel the most comfortable with. I'm going to be listing the most popular ones. Just like the Coin set-up earlier in this post, all you have to do is just switch around a few things and you have a very solid Points-scoring combi. Cheesecake Cookie will generate a lot of Coins with Coin Firework Parties, which will give your Jelly Scale Coins to convert into Points. The Stuffed Elephant Money Box will give you more Points, and the Golden Magic Flower Pot can generate Coin Flowers for you to collect to feed your Jelly Scale. Most people tend to use this combi in Escape from the Oven, however, as it is usually difficult to score points otherwise due to a lack of jellies or obstacles compared to the other stages. Alternatively, you can use another Stuffed Elephant Money Box instead of a Golden Magic Flower Pot. Personal Opinion: I'd couple up on Stuffed Elephant Money Boxes and use 30% Faster Base Speed Random Boost. It gave me the best results when trying to go for Points with this combi. You're going to generate a LOT of points with Blackberry Cookie's Paranormal Activity ability, especially if you pair it up with a Mysteriously Magical Star Brooch. The Flame Bat gives more points for each jelly you collect due to Blackberry's combi bonus with it, and it will also give your Cookies Energy. Alternatively, you can switch one of the Magnetic Energy Recovery Drinks for another Mysteriously Magical Star Brooch. Kiwi Cookie's going to spend a lot of time in Giant Mode due to Kiwi Bird, so people tend to couple him up with a Femme Fatale Perfume No. 10 which gives extra points for jellies you collect while Giant and makes it last 10% longer. Kiwi Cookie will also be able to travel very far on his motorcycle which also gives extra points for all jellies you collect while he is riding it - he will be able to generate a lot of points. Alternatively, you can replace a Magnetic Energy Recovery Drink with another Femme Fatale Perfume No. 10, or you can use two Mouth-Watering Fluffy Kiwi Bread or a mix of the two. You can also use a Mouth-Watering Fluffy Kiwi Bread instead in the last slot. You can also replace Muay Thai Cookie with Angel Cookie or Fairy Cookie so she can nab all the Kiwi Bubbles for extra points if you are using the Mouth-Watering Fluffy Kiwi Bread treasure. Soda Cookie will surf and destroy all obstacles in his way when he collects an Energy Potion, and the Lemon Slice does just that. It also gives a couple of bonuses: it generates Soda Bubbles for extra points, and has a combi with Soda Cookie to increase the points of the said Soda Bubbles. People tend to pair that up with Soda Flavor Twin Ice Pops to double dip: to make Energy Potions (including Lemon Slice's) give more Energy on top of giving more points with Soda Bubbles. Angel or Fairy Cookie will be able to nab all the Soda Bubbles on the screen giving her a lot of points as well. Alternatively, while Soda Cookie is surfing he gets an innate mini Magnetic Aura so some people tend to double (or even triple) dip on Soda Flavor Twin Ice Pops for massive points. Due to how Tiger Lily Cookie's Jelly Flower Hairpin works, Knight Cookie and Tiger Lily Cookie can take advantage of that due to how they ride a Horse and a Tiger respectively which triggers the bonus, which is huge. Whenever you get a Blast jelly, you will mount on your Horse which will push you even faster down the road allowing you to score major points, and Foxy Bead will give you Giant Blast Jellies routinely. Sneakers for the Perfect Sprint works in a couple of ways: It will make Blasts last longer, and will allow Tiger Lily to still generate good points while she's building up to ride her pet Tiger. Alternatively, another way for this combi is to use Snow Sugar Cookie and an AWOL Cracker and replace Sneakers for the Perfect Sprint with something else - people tend to use Magnetic Energy Recovery Drink, or Specially made Flaming Cocktail. If you do not have Tiger Lily Cookie, you can just use both Knight and Snow Sugar Cookie. Alchemist Cookie can generate Blast jellies with her Alchemy which can benefit from Snakers for the Perfect Sprint. Pistachio Firefly also generates Blast jellies and gives extra points for jellies as a combi with Alchemist Cookie. People tend to pair her up with Fire Spirit Cookie because of his ability to revive. As long as you're Blasting, you're going to generate a lot of points. If you don't have Fire Spirit Cookie, Knight Cookie is a good alternative as he will be able to Blast faster and longer due to his ability. This combi seems to be gaining in popularity. Pink Choco Cookie can make Pink Bear Jellies and her combi with the Enchanted Locket further increases the points and gives her mini Energy Potions, so it's a nice combi. The Double Pink Bear Jelly Party Hat further increases the points and make it so Pink Bear Jellies appear more often when you nab an All-Bear Jelly. When All-Bear Jellies become scare, people tend to use Kiwi Cookie to try to gather as many points as they can while he is on his motorcycle as it gives him extra points when he is on it. Alternatively, you can use Muay Thai Cookie as a relay instead, or replace one of Magnetic Energy Recovery Drinks with 1000 Year Old Premium Ginseng Root Liquor. The Liquor gives extra points for Pink Bear Jellies and makes Power Jellies last 10% longer - including the All-Bear Jellies. There will be more combis that come into light in the near future, and I will update this blog when it happens. Why Muay Thai Cookie? You'd probably have noticed that people tend to use Muay Thai Cookie as a relay. That's because there are very few Cookies that can work with each other at the moment, and Muay Thai Cookie will still function very effectively even if he can't really use some (or all) the treasures and pets. He can still generate a lot of points when he is pumped (40,000 points per obstacle he destroys) and can revive once for another chance at more points. Werewolf Cookie is another good relay to use. He's just like Muay Thai Cookie - he can generate a lot of points on his own even if the treasures doesn't help any. Since he starts with half health as a Relay, he will be able to transform sooner and more often compared to Muay Thai. However, he does not have the ability to revive when he runs out of Energy like Muay Thai, so it's your call. Personal Opinion: I like Werewolf Cookie more. He seems to be able destroy more obstacles over time thus generating more points compared to Muay Thai. Why Magnetic Energy Recovery Drink? It works two fold: It gives a Mini Magnetic Aura and provides Slower Energy Drain, essential in generating a lot of points and running longer. Two Magnetic Energy Recovery Drinks' Mini Magnetic Aura is actually slightly stronger than Angel Cookie's Rainbow Feather and many regard the Slower Energy Drain more important than extra points with all jellies through the Rainbow Feather. However, if you decide to double up on treasures that increases point gain, you're going to have to replace your Magnetic Energy Recovery Drink with an Angel Cookie's Rainbow Feather because one Magnetic Energy Recovery Drink will not really work too well, even when fully upgraded. If you have any corrections, ideas and suggestions, don't hesitate to drop a comment! :3 Category:Blog posts